Maybe
by ShionSeverely
Summary: You and I, friends, lovers, That now seems unending love disposable, You and I, the inseparable pair, The crazy lovers who look askance today Maybe it is just talk, Maybe we should start again, Maybe today we turn to kiss, Maybe today we turn to love. Suggestion G!P. If they do not like G! P, not read


**N1: Neither Glee, nor its characters belong to me are products of Ryan Murphy and FOX television**

**Tree-Shots Faberry**

**Maybe**

Quinn and I were the perfect couple, our love sprang up at pores of our skin, that's what people always told us that the love we had we could see from here to China, and it was true but slowly all I felt was dying.

We slept in the same bed, next to the other, but it was like we were two unknown, the bed should be warm, was getting colder, the routine became heavy, very much in love but we got married after being married 6 years everything went loose, there was no spark that had joined us, whenever we felt further.

More than once we fight over stupid things, for a house that neither I reach, but the only way to know that you were importing to another, but the fights were increasingly followed, many complaints about things not worth it, wounding with words we said that hurt us.

What always claimed was that I was never home, I cared more that our marriage my career, trying to save what was left of us, I proposed having a baby, and his answer was no, and again the same thing as I wanted to have a baby, if she was never home.

I do not deny it hurt, because it was about to turn 29 years and I wanted to start a family, but also could not help but think that was true, my absence at home weighed and weighed a lot, so I did not insist on that.

After things went is more tense than before, more than once I was tempted to ask for a divorce but something stopped, and always discarded.

The truth is that intimacy things did not seem to have changed much, at such times took the opportunity to love your body, if it was not love, but her body was something else, the two enjoyed it and knew it, our bodies fit together perfection.

If I know you think but even if things were bad, we never stop making love, we were always together what the weather allowed us.

But could not try to cover the sun with a finger, things no longer walked, I've said today at this bar to say that it is better to split up, I'm here for 10 minutes, it's the same bar where we met.

I turn and see her arrive wearing a beautiful white dress, looks beautiful me unable to locate and walks toward me, achievement distinguish a twinkle in his eyes but not the why, come to me and gives me a kiss on the lips, I feel my heart racing for what happened.

**-I am sorry to delay, but was a matter to be resolved-**me says smiling

**-Don't Worry**-smiled back

**-and I'm here, what to talk about? -**He asks, while asking a glass of water Bartender

**-Look Quinn, this is not easy for me, our relationship is not right, and I think it is best separate**-loose, she took a sip of his water, but not look at me or say anything which is not a good sign

**-Do you want a divorce?** - Question, but without looking

**-... If I say no, I do not know Quinn, do not know ... I feel is best, but do not know-**I shrug

**- Have not you loved me?** - I ask again, but still without looking at me, which I despair

**-Quinn did not know, just know that we are almost always shoveling**-I answer **–everything we had has become routine, everything is monotonous for us, I am very in confusion-** I confess

**- Have to another? -** I question, but I notice some pain in his tone

-**No, I never do that-**reply secure

After my reply, we are silent is that just her, something tells me I should not tell you this, we can recover what we had, we just need something, the silence was painful for me, not for her but for I was, she was not looking her gaze was lost, I did not know what to do.

As silence was between the two, the presenter of the bar, come to announce that the guest band that night and begin with the concert.

**-Good night** **all-**greeting -**this evening will present us the Cuisillos**-spoke band, and everyone applauded **-we will share his recent success, with you Cuisillos-**present and the band came out.

I was drinking my whiskey after telling all and to be honest, she had not led me look or a word, was as thoughtful, but what surprised me is that at no time had asked some alcohol, and it was rare because when something was always tense with a glass could subside.

The notes were heard all over the place, the music began to penetrate my ears.

– _está muriendo nuestro amor por culpa del rencor_ **(our love is dying because of resentment,) **__

_Hicimos desaparecer la magia del ayer,_ **(We did away with the magic of yesterday)**

_No le tuvimos compasión a la ilusión que nos unió,_ **(We do not have compassion to the illusion that united us,)**

_Hoy navegamos por las aguas de la confusión,_ **(Today we sail through the waters of confusion),**

_Hiriéndonos con un silencio más grande que el sol,_ **(Wounding with a larger silence the sun,)**

_Nos desafiamos sin saber que hay tantas cosas que perder,_ **(We challenge without knowing that there is so much to lose,)**

_Quien lo iba a decir, quien lo iba a creer_ **(ho would have thought, who would believe.)**

The first verse of the song I left, it was as if written for what Quinn and I were spending all perfectly described what we lived.

_Tú y yo, los amigos los amantes_**,( You and I, friends, lovers,)**

_Los enamorados locos que hoy se miran de reojo, _**(The crazy lovers who look askance today,)**

_Tú y yo, la pareja inseparable, _**(You and I, the inseparable pair)**

_Ese amor interminable que hoy parece desechable, _**(That now seems unending love disposable,)**

_Tal vez solo se trata de hablar, _**(Maybe it is just talk,)**

_Tal vez debemos recomenzar, _**(Maybe we should start again)**

_Tal vez hoy nos volvemos a besar. _**(Maybe today we turn to kiss.)**

In this stanza look askance at Quinn, who was doing the same, but she Volt to be face to face and see it under the lights of the place, made me see the same Quinn I met years ago in his eyes he could see sadness on her.

_Como encontrar en la rutina un poco de emoción,___**(As found in the routine a little excitement,)**

_Como robarle una sonrisa a nuestro mal humor, _(**As steal a smile to our bad mood,)**

_Nos olvidamos de soñar cada mañana al despertar, _**(We forget to dream every morning upon awakening,)**

_Quien lo iba a pensar __**(**_**Who would have thought?)**

_Quien lo iba a imaginar _**(Who could imagine.)**

Every song was like what we have experienced in recent months, everything was exactly the same, looking at the woman before him, was feeling what of parting did not want it, the look and she to me, I felt a thrill and his eyes sparkled with something he could not decipher.

_Tú y yo, los amigos los amantes_**,( You and I, friends, lovers,)**

_Los enamorados locos que hoy se miran de reojo_**,( The crazy lovers who look askance today,)**

_Tú y yo, la pareja inseparable, _**(You and I, the inseparable pair) **

_Ese amor interminable que hoy parece desechable_**, (That now seems unending love disposable,)**

_Tal vez solo se trata de hablar, _**(Maybe it is just talk,)**

_Tal vez debemos recomenzar, _**(Maybe we should start again)**

_Tal vez hoy nos volvemos a besar. _**(Maybe today we turn to kiss.)**

Was watching it I stared back, I was losing myself again in that green eyes, was exactly like the first time I saw when I looked for the first time, and the smile he gave me at this time was the same, little by little I was approaching my hand to my face even wife pose my hand on his cheek, slowly caress feeling the softness of this, looked into her eyes slowly got closer I like it.

_Tal vez solo se trata de hablar_ **(Maybe it is just talk),**

_Tal vez debemos recomenzar_ **(Maybe we should start again,)**

_Tal vez hoy nos volvemos a besar_ **(Maybe today we turn to kiss,)**

_Tal vez hoy nos volvemos a enamorar_ **(Maybe today we turn to love,)**

_Uhhhhhhhh_

The last stanza was left listening and we are just inches from our faces, then I smiled as I no longer did, and she smiled back and his eyes twinkled.

**-Maybe today we turn to kiss ... -** I whispered before kissing her as ever, showing everything still felt for her

**-Maybe today we turn to love ... -** I whisper to separate **-we go home-**I proposed, I just nodded.

_And just maybe ... we would be happy._

_**The End**_

_**N2:**_

This is a small three-Shots titled with the name of the song **Tal Vez Cuisillos**, for those who do not know is band music and is known here in Mexico, I hope you like it.

I hope comments please, if you like or not does not matter just comment.

See you!

Shion&Severely: 3


End file.
